1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trash containers and more particularly to a novel trash container or bag caddy which includes means for maintaining the entrance or mouth to the bag or container open during filling and includes means for supporting the bag or container on the ground employing detachable fastening means for connecting the various components of the caddy together as well as retaining or keeping the bag in place.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to store trash, debris, leaves or the like in storage and trash bags which are composed of a thin plastic film material so that the bag or container may be subsequently disposed of with its contents as a unitary assembly. In loading such a bag or container, it is difficult to place the trash or leaves inside the bag with one hand while holding the bag open with the other hand. Generally, during the loading procedure, leaves and trash fall outside the bag and require additional work to pick up and occasionally, the wind will blow the debris into other areas.
Some attempts have been made to provide openers for bags so that the entrance or mouth leading into the interior of the bag will remain open while the user employs both hands to place trash or leaves inside. Such prior attempts include clips, wire assemblies and other devices which generally require expensive assembly and are generally expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a releasable retainer or fastening means for detachably connecting the various components of the caddy together so that the entrance leading into a pliable trash bag will be retained open during the loading procedure. The caddy including the fastening means must be readily assembled and disassembled for storage or shipping purposes.